ju_on_the_grudgefandomcom-20200214-history
Chiharu
Chiharu (千春 Chiharu) is a character from Ju-on: The Grudge and Ju-on: The Grudge 2, portrayed by Yui Ichikawa. Biography Chiharu is a young girl and Izumi's, Miyuki's, Hiromi's, Saori's, Chiaki's and Ayano's friend and classmate. One day, their class went on a school trip and made photos with their teacher, Mr. Sekine. The curse affects the photos and eerily blackens out Izumi's, Saori's, Chiaki's and Ayano's eyes, though, unlike them, it didn't affect Chiharu, Miyuki and Sekine, what meant that they wasn't it's target at the moment. The affected photos weren't placed on the students mural. After returning from the trip, Izumi, Chiharu and Miyuki were walking to school and discussing Sekine one day, when Izumi noticed a missing persons flyer asking for Saori, Chiaki, and Ayano. Chiharu and Miyuki called her and she ran to them. Chiharu asked her what happened and Izumi replied that it's nothing. At school, Izumi, Chiharu, and Miyuki look at the photos from the school trip, but can't find Izumi's photos and she is upset by it. Later, they sit at the staircase and wonder why there is no photos of Izumi. Sekine walks past them and Chiharu calls him out on this. He notices upset Izumi and asks what's wrong. Chiharu and Miyuki tell him that there is no photos of Izumi in the mural and ask what's up with it. He promises to look for the photos and return them later. Chiharu and Miyuki followed him to get the photos. He eventually got the photos and gave them to Chiharu and Miyuki. Chiharu said that they were going to Izumi's and he wanted to go with them, but Chiharu grabbed the photos from his hand and they ran away with Miyuki telling him that he doesn't need to come. Sekine then asked them to talk with Izumi's mother, Yoko, for him. On their way to Izumi's, Miyuki was impatient and wanted to see the photos while Chiharu was determined to see them with Izumi. They didn't noticed as they passed the missing flyer again. They arrive at Izumi's home. Yoko opens the door for them and asks if they're Izumi's friends. They meet Izumi and enter her dark room. Miyuki goes to open the curtains, but Izumi yells for her to stop and they see that windows is covered with paper. Izumi explains to Chiharu and Miyuki that "the three of them", "Saori and the rest" were "looking in" at her, and tells that she was with them the day they disappeared. Izumi also tells them what she felt at the Saeki house and how she felt before entering. Chiharu asks if she has ESP, but Izumi says "it's not like that". Chiharu and Miyuki were disturbed by Izumi's and Yoko's behaviour and fell under the curse's influence themselves. Later, when they left the apartment, Yoko told them that Yuji acted the same before he died. Miyuki asked if Izumi knows about it to which Yoko replied that she didn't tell anything to her. While walking away from the apartment building, Miyuki reminds Chiharu of the photos. They look at them and notice that Izumi's, Saori's, Chiaki's and Ayano's eyes are eerily blackened out. Chiharu got scared by it, threw the photos on the ground, and ran away in fear, while Miyuki followed her, calling for her. That night Izumi dies from the curse. After Izumi's death, the curse supposedly kills off Miyuki and goes after Chiharu, trapping her in a distorted time loop. She begins having nightmares about the Saeki house. One day, she sleeps in her apartment and has another nightmare. She wakes up and realizes that it was a dream. Later, she goes to school, and meets Hiromi, who tells her that her brother is in filming business and offered them an extra roles in a horror film he's making, starring actress Harase Kyoko. Hiromi was excited about this and asked Chiharu to come with her to which she eventually agreed. Chiharu and Hiromi were cast as extras in the movie. During the shooting, Chiharu sees Toshio near the groups lead actreass, Harase Kyoko, and screams in fear, scaring everybody. Chiharu continues to stare at Toshio, petrified with fear while Hiromi tries to calm her down and understand what is going on when Chiharu faints. The group takes her to their van where she later wakes up and Hiromi tells the group about it. She asks Chiharu what's wrong, but Chiharu just tells her to stay out of that house because there's something wrong with it and runs away. She locks herself in a toilet and asks Hiromi to stay away from her. Hiromi begins to knock in the door, causing Chiharu to have visions of Saeki house again. She sees Kayako on a ceiling and runs away again. She trips on the football that some children nearby were playing with and falls on the ground. The ball turns to Toshio's head and looks at her, seemingly killing her at this point. Much later, Chiharu appears in the Saeki house and tries to escape. She begins banging on the front door. Hiromi somehow finds her and Chiharu hears her voice behind the door and asks Hiromi to help her. Kayako grabs Chiharu and drags her inside, closing the door after which they both disappear. Gallery Ju-on-2.jpg|Chiharu and Miyuki with a disturbed Izumi. W964ju-on-grudge-2.jpg Juon-the-grudge-2-yui-ichikawa1.jpg Category:Ju-on Female Characters Category:Minors Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Ju-on characters